Sonic and the Black Emerald
by WordOfTheWolf
Summary: Sonic and his friends are exploring the remote lands of Mobius. They find the ruins of a temple and what started as a trip to find something became a mission to stop a dark force that inconveniently was released when they discovered it. Sonic now has to stop it with the help of his friends before the darkness wreaks havoc on the world like it did a thousand years ago. Please rate.
1. Prologue

**Prologue - Sealing Away Mephiles**

A thousand years ago, a dark force that called itself Mephiles terrorized the planet Mobius with his power. Hundreds died trying to stop the menace, and none succeeded. Mephiles couldn't be killed. He almost destroyed Mobius, but was sealed away by a band of four Mobians whose identity is unknown.

 _A thousand years ago..._

A cloud of dark energy passed through another Mobian who wished to stop him. The figure collapsed, with no life left in him. The darkness formed into a feature less figure; no spines, no facial features, just a black Mobian form. The form chuckled. "Another one? So pitiful. They try so hard, they'd be perfect as an army. It's a shame I have to kill them. At this rate, I'll accomplish my goal of taking this boring planet and doing what I want with it. I know no one will stop me."

"None of us are named nothing, demon! You may not be able to die, but we'll seal you away!" The band of cloaked Mobians faced the evil known as Mephiles. One Mobian was a hedgehog, another a fox, one an echidna and the last was unknown. Mephiles showed a hint of anger on his blank face. "I would love to see you try. It would be a pleasure to kill you. Stand still while I make it quick." Mephiles shot a beam of energy at the hedgehog, but the beam was reflected back at Mephiles by the fox, who had a mirror like device in his hands.

"ARRGH! You made this more interesting, but at the price of a painful death." Mephiles got ready to shoot another beam but was slashed at by the unidentifiable figure with a sword. Already weakened, the sword did damage to Mephiles. The figure drew back and the fox used another device, similar to a gun to paralyze Mephiles temporarily. All four let loose on him, and pulled back to see a cut up Mephiles bleeding dark energy.

"It appears I had a challenge and I lost. I know you will succeed, so I will curse all of you. Hedgehog, your ancestors will always have a nemesis. Echidna, your whole kind will die. Fox-" Before he could finish, all four of them sealed the darkness away in a palm sized jewel. The jewel turned black and before Mephiles was sealed away completely, he said "Well done. I'll meet your ancestors when I'm released..."

The voice faded. The four knew they had to keep him sealed, so they decided to build a temple around the black emerald. They started building and finished years later. They sealed their spirits away in the temple and they would be released a few years before Mephiles awakens, to seal him away again. Their spirits were held in statues facing the pedestal with the emerald. But in the present, only three statues stand, the fourth one has collapsed and the spirit could have died like its body. That was in the future though and didn't matter to the band of four. Keeping Mephiles sealed away was important. They would awaken when he did, centuries later.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

A light breeze swept through the forest and the rays of the morning sun shone through the trees. There was the sound of birds chirping and an occasional quack as a couple of ducks sat in a pond. Suddenly a blurred object rushed by, frightening the ducks for a second. The blue blur came to a stop at the edge of a meadow and observed the scenery.

"Ahh... it's always nice to go for a morning run. The wind in your face is light and cool, and there's no rush hour!" The breeze played with the blue hedgehog's quills, causing them to flutter slightly. His emerald green eyes looked for something and spotted a two tailed fox in the distance wearing jeans, a protective vest with pockets crammed with tools, and a slightly too big T-shirt. The hedgehog's ears perked up a bit and he sprinted towards the young fox. Like the fox, the hedgehog was wearing clothes too: white fingerless gloves, red shorts with a neon green stripe down the sides, and red running shoes with a white stripe in the middle and a little gold buckle. He skidded to a stop by the fox.

"Hey Tails! What'd you want to talk about again?" The blue hedgehog sat down in a lawn chair by him.

"Oh, Sonic! Took you long enough, for the fastest thing alive." The nine year old fox tinkered with a watch like device.

"You know me! I can't resist a chili dog if I'm hungry!" Sonic noticed he had some sauce between his cheek and gums and began to lick at it. Tails snickered. "You look like such an idiot doing that. We're off subject. I wanted to talk to you about a strange signal I've been getting on my radar. I was wondering if you and maybe Knuckles and Ruby could check out the source."

"I could do it right now! Where's the signal coming from?"

"Well, I hate to say that there's no specific location..." Tails looked down at his feet.

"Tails..." Sonic groaned. "I like running around, but not that much!"

"Well, you can't go alone. You need the Tornado to get to some parts of the signal origin area, and Knuckles knows some really quick routes through the area. Ruby might want to tag along just to help."

"Well, let's get this over with." The two got up, packed up and went towards a nearby town. Tails got into a vehicle while Sonic ran alongside. Overhead in the distance floated an island, which cast a shadow over the mountains it hovered over.

A propeller on a biplane slowly spun then began to whir as it sped up. Sonic was inhaling three chili dogs and a thick milkshake while Tails started the plane. As Sonic gulped the last sips of his milkshake, he tossed the cup into a trashcan behind him and jumped into the plane. The two took off and headed for the legendary floating island, Angel Island.

While on the way there, Tails put the biplane into autopilot mode and looked at a map of the range of the strange signal. When he saw something, he lightly gasped in awe. He handed the Mileselectric which he had been looking at the map on to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic, loot at this!"

Sonic, who had been sleeping, woke up surprised but calmed down and asked "What is it, buddy?"

"In the center of the signal range is a temple! But it looks so old, there can't possibly be any technology in it!"

Sonic looked confused. "What do you think it is then?"

"I was thinking it was a Chaos Emerald, but the signal isn't right. It's too... different." Tails showed a hint of confusion just like Sonic. "We should still check it out though. We just need to be prepared."

Tails took the Mileselectric out of Sonic's hand and noticed they were close to the dirt runway on Angel Island. He took the plane out of autopilot and landed with a thud and a few bumps. He and Sonic climbed out of the plane and started walking to a small mountain in the distance. On the way there, the two chatted for a while but Sonic got impatient and ran ran to their destination, but not before he gave Tails a free ride on his shoulders.

Sonic skidded to a stop and Tails jumped off his shoulders as they stood in front of a large entrance in the side of the mountain. The opening was simple and worn down from centuries of erosion and damage. The two walked in and their eyes adjusted to the dark. In the center of the room atop a high platform with stairs leading to the top sat a giant glowing green jewel.

The Master Emerald.

Even though neither Tails or Sonic did anything suspicious, a figure about half a foot taller than Sonic appeared out seemingly nowhere and jumped in front of them and stood in a defensive position.

"HEY! DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING- Oh, it's just you Sonic. Uh... just forget about that, will you? I've been on edge lately." The tall, muscular red echidna adjusted his jacket and fighting gloves a bit nervously. He pulled up his cargo shorts and scratched the back of his head.

Sonic shrugged and said "I will, I'm not too worried about you overreacting, Knuckles. Besides, with Baldy McNosehair and that gem loving bat always trying to take the Master Emerald, who wouldn't be paranoid?" Knuckles let out a breath and asked "Is there something you need? I can help if you need me to." Tails nodded. "Well, we don't need help, but we were wondering if you'd like to check out an ancient temple with us. So... do you? And what about Ruby?"

Knuckles showed a hint of excitement and responded with "Yes, I'd definitely like to, and I'm pretty sure Ruby would probably like that too. You know what she's like. Hey, Ruby!" A maroon figure dashed over and stopped at Knuckles' side. She asked "What? You need me to guard the Emerald while you're gone?"

"No, I figured out how to solve that problem by sealing the entrance with a boulder that looks like any ordinary rock, but is a lot lighter. Tails was wondering if you wanted to join us on a trip to a location with some ancient ruins or something like that." Ruby picked at some dirt around her 'knuckle scythes', which were like Knuckles' knuckle spikes, but were curved and sharp. She nodded and the group of four left the cavern.

"Oh... I feel sick..." Sonic grabbed the bars Tails had installed so he could ride on the back of the plane so he wouldn't fall off. Tails sighed and said "Maybe you shouldn't have tried to chug that milkshake you had earlier, and we're up high so maybe you're scared of heights, scaredy-hog!"

Sonic's eyes widened and he leaned over the side of the plane and barfed. He stood back up and smiled like he hadn't just thrown up his big lunch. "Well, that was not satisfying. I'm hungry now!" Tails rolled his eyes and muttered "You never learn your lesson, do you?" Sonic grinned at him even though Tails couldn't turn around right now or he wouldn't be able to see where he was flying the plane and said "Oh, I do but I just don't like admitting I had to learn a lesson." Knuckles, who was sitting in the seat behind Tails turned around and looked at Ruby. They both gave each other a look that meant 'that's Sonic for you!'!

After about twenty minutes of nonstop flying, Tails finally found a bit of ground suitable to land on near the ruins and the four friends disembarked. Ruby adjusted the black jacket she had on over her cyan tank top, pulled up her midnight blue jeans and checked her shoes to make sure the laces were tied. Her five foot long tail twitched as the group walked through the dense jungle to the temple. Sonic would tell you what happened, but he sweared it was just nothing but walking through the humid jungle and would bore you to death.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Ruby arrived at the entrance to the collapsing temple and looked at the crumbling walls. Tails said "This temple looks kinda like a prison... but for what? Guess we'll find out when we look around a bit." The band of four entered the ruins and began their search for the source of the strange signal. Little did they know they would discover a malevolent being who's been pent up for too long and accidentally unleash it...

 **END OF CHAPTER ONE**

 **COMMENT- If you haven't noticed already, this is a parallel universe like the Boom games. Now to explain why I put a fan made character into the story: I felt that there had to be four main protagonists, but Amy is just not good enough, Sticks is not in this universe, and there are no female characters I could easily put in the story without a lot of explaining. If you have any questions, please ask by leaving a post in the review section and I'll answer it when I see it. Please rate if you can, and be honest! Is this good or bad? I personally think it's decent for a in progress fanfic but it's mediocrity.**

 **JUST DO IT!**

 **DON'T LET YOUR OPINIONS BE THOUGHTS!**

 **JUST REVIEW THIS!**

 **I NEED TO NOT MAKE ANY SHIA LEBEOUF JOKES!**


End file.
